


Soulmates

by ShatteredPrism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chirping, Everyone has a soulmate, First Time, Hybrids, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Mate Calling, Mating, Purring, Scent Kink, Smut, Soulmates, biting kink, short-story - Freeform, shuuneki, tsukikane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredPrism/pseuds/ShatteredPrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In this world the term 'soulmate' has a very literal and true meaning. For every person they have one; another half of their being and one that their heart will beat for only. </p><p>For half-ghoul Kaneki Ken, he didn't believe that his rare case of hybrid could have one... But one fated meeting at a coffee shop would change that as suddenly ghoul Tsukiyama Shuu finds a new flavor in life. One to complete him in every possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Destiny: Hey there! =)
> 
> Shattered: Back with a Shuuneki fic~
> 
> Destiny: We Rped this for a contest, and you may be able to tell it while reading (I noticed how it changed when editing), but we hope you enjoy reading anyway~!

 

* * *

In this world the term 'soulmate' has a very literal and true meaning. For every person they have one; another half of their being and one that their heart will beat for only.

When one does meet their soulmate, an instant connection is born and seared into them and they are forever bonded through the heart. Before meeting and forming this bond of the heart, soulmates naturally gravitate toward each other - pulled by an invisible tie until they can finally meet.

Soulmates will know the other's name instantly upon locking eyes. The two will know the connection is real, like love at first sight...

 _How interesting._ Purple eyes greedily read the information, taking it all in. He'd heard of this phenomenon but had never seen it for himself, never _experienced_ it, and to read about it... What a truly merveilleux sensation. He wondered what it would be like, if he were ever graced with such good fortune.

Thoughts like these were what plagued the mind of one Tsukiyama Shuu in the afternoon hours of the day, book in hand and coffee so hot it steamed into fine, smoky wisps. The bookstore-coffee shop was his usual hangout for the few times he found himself with free time to spare - which was becoming more and more frequent as of late, however he wasn't complaining.

The atmosphere was a relaxing one, he enjoyed the different fragrances hanging in the air. The occasional human that had a particular... _aromatic_ scent would entice his appetite but he rarely acted on it nowadays.

For some reason he had been feeling... a _nxious_ here in the past few days. Like he was being pursued and needed to stay alert - which was absurd to think about since most ghouls tended to stay clear away from him.

 _Ah, whatever could it be? This feeling..._ He thought as he drummed his long fingers on the table.

If he were being honest, it truly intrigued him. Not much did that nowadays, and that alone was enough to make him listen. His finger rimmed the coffee cup as he continued to mull over his thoughts, lips puckered in concentration.

One could say he was... _stranger to this feeling._

In his focused state Tsukiyama failed to notice the bookshop door open, nor the white mop of hair that entered.

Kaneki Ken was on his way to work when he had the strange urge to go into the bookstore. It was on the street he walked on, and the smell of coffee and books felt like home to him so he went in.

Instead of going for the books, his feet took him to the side and into the coffee shop.

 _Maybe I'll grab a small cup before work to try it..._ He was thinking before he stopped as a particular scent of lilacs and something calming hit his nose. A tremor went through him and he stopped on the spot, grey eyes wide and they started to wander.

Tsukiyama was still rimming his coffee cup with his finger when a particularly... parfait scent hit him, and he froze on the spot. It rolled through him, sung to his blood and made his heart beat faster - and on top of it all, it was dèlicieux, amazing, perfection at its finest. It was a church choir singing hymns so beautiful the sound shook glass. It was très magnifique and absolutely indescribable.

He'd never smelled anything so beautiful.

Tsukiyama swallowed, and his eyes immediately set out to find the owner of such a scent. His curiosity paid off in the form of deep grey eyes and Tsukiyama started, feeling a click deep within himself that made his heart speed up and his throat run dry. A searing heat branded itself in his very soul and Tsukiyama just... just _knew_ , he knew right then he was meant to be with the owner of those grey eyes forever.

Kaneki's heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest the more he stared into those purple (and was there a hint of blue in there?) eyes. He couldn't even look at anything else of the man's features as a hot sensation welled up inside of him and seared something in both heart and mind.

_Tsukiyama Shuu._

That was the name. The name of him. Kaneki had always believed in soulmates, but had believed that he - being a special case - would not have one. He blinked back tears as they wanted to come at the thought of _yes,_ he did have one. That was his soulmate, and he felt his face flush.

"Kaneki Ken." Tsukiyama murmured quietly, feeling the way his name weighed on his tongue. His eyes were wide as he continued to stare at him, watching the way his pretty face lit up with a red flush - and feeling himself flush pink when it came to him that _he_ did that. He made his _soulmate_ blush, and Tsukiyama found he rather liked that.

Especially as he'd never considered himself a soulmate in the first place. Everyone tended to stay away from him for his eccentricities.

That thought alone made him stand to his feet. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and took a step forward - only to stumble and hit the chair sitting beside his.

"Tsukiyama!" The name came from Kaneki's mouth before he realized it as he rushed to help the guy up. He worriedly looked over him as he placed a hand on his arm - feeling the skin contact burn through him pleasantly and he felt so _alive._

Tsukiyama's skin tingled at their contact and it made him feel so so good, oh. C'est magnifique. And when he looked up, catching those grey eyes again...

"Kaneki..." Tsukiyama said in wonder. He didn't even have the time to feel mortified, he was so smitten. _Calmato, calmato._ "Merci beaucoup, Kaneki..."

Kaneki blinked and let go of him, embarrassed and already feeling that familiar instinct of wanting to hide...

Those words only made his face stay red. "I, um, h-hope you're okay."

Everything came crashing down then, and abruptly Tsukiyama stood up, flushed red and heart beating faster. Oh mon Dieu, he fell, how absolutely terrible! He lost his cool! He hid all of this under his carefully construed façade and smiled charmingly. "Ah, oui, and I owe it all to you mon chèri." Tsukiyama took Kaneki's hand with a deep bow and kissed the top.

Kaneki's eyes were still wide as he took in Tsukiyama. His heart beat faster at the act and he suddenly felt... safer? He noticed how handsome Tsukiyama was, he was like a model and with his long eyelashes...

"N-Not really..." Kaneki murmured, eyes locked on him.

"Non, truly I do." Tsukiyama righted himself and smiled easily at his companion. He thought quickly and his smile became even more genuine - which was rare, for someone like him. "And to repay... May I ask you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"T-Tomorrow night? Dinner? Me?" Kaneki fidgeted at the sudden proposal, having never been asked on a date before. Everything was happening so fast and he felt like his heart was swirling around in his chest.

"Oui." Tsukiyama's smile grew warm when he heard the sudden increase in the beating of that now-too precious heart. Perhaps he had been too eager? It was a rather quick proposal, even for him. He just couldn't help himself... but maybe he should rectify that. "You. But if it would please you, would you join me? I would like to know you better."

Kaneki continued to fidget slightly, not able to look at Tsukiyama. "Y-Yes, that sounds nice. We should probably get to know each other..." he murmured, staring at his shoes with still wide eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Excellente." Tsukiyama gasped and stepped back slightly, giving room for Kaneki to sit if he so desired. "Oh excusez-moi, do you wish to sit?"

Kaneki was just about to hesitantly take the offer when the timer on his phone went off and he gasped as he fumbled to get it out of his pocket. He turned it off and saw the time.

"I'm going to be late!" he said in a rush, quickly moving on his feet.

"Eh?" Tsukiyama blinked at the empty space Kaneki had been in before he saw him leave the shop all together - and he was just standing there! "Wait!" Tsukiyama called out, chasing after him. He pushed the door out of his way and stopped on the sidewalk, sniffing the air for that delightful scent. He found the trail just as he saw Kaneki's back getting smaller as he ran down the street. "We never did exchange numbers!"

Tsukiyama wasn't even sure if Kaneki heard him.

* * *

Kaneki felt oddly distraught when he went in to Anteiku. He remembered he didn't even exchange numbers with Tsukiyama, how would they even meet again? Kaneki frowned at how he already seemed to mess this up.

"Oh hey, Kaneki!" Nishiki was there, leaning against the counter. He craned his neck to look at the clock and smirked. "Looks like you made it just in time."

Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief. Well at least he wasn't late for breathed a sigh of relief. Well at least he wasn't late for work.

.

.

.

He'd been searching for what felt like forever, when it had really been the past day.

With only his scent to go on Tsukiyama searched high and low, going throughout the entire city it felt like, for hours on end with absolutely no results to show for it. He was almost giving up hope at the fruitless venture, convinced he would never meet him again, but something told him to continue his quest and so continue Tsukiyama did. He had one last ward to check anyway, perhaps he would get lucky.

Kaneki had a long shift at Anteiku to work that day. He had been feeling even more anxious and just-not-feeling-good in general. He figured it had to do with the soulmate thing, but didn't know how to go about searching for Tsukiyama.

His heart was heavy in his chest as he worked well into the afternoon hours.

* * *

He was acting like a hopeless romantic and Tsukiyama found he absolutely, positively did not care.

This ward showed promise, Kaneki's scent was stronger here than the other places and already Tsukiyama felt his spirits renewed. He went about at a faster pace, trying to pinpoint exactly where that scent frequented most, but he was so driven by it that the most simplest of tasks was rather difficult to accomplish. Such a realization made the ghoul sigh and he instead had to rely on this anxious feeling growing in his chest to guide him. Tsukiyama wished he would find Kaneki soon, he was already feeling withdrawal from not seeing those deep eyes.

He saw a coffeeshop in the distance, and figured that was exactly what he needed in order to recollect his thoughts.

Kaneki waited on customers like normal despite the anxiety welling inside of him. And they were suppose to go on a date tonight...

The white-haired boy shook his head and kept working. Maybe he would meet Tsukiyama again...

Tsukiyama eyed the name of the shop and smiled, nostalgic, as he recalled the last time he'd been there. It had surely been quite some time since he was last at Anteiku.

With a heavy heart Tsukiyama entered the establishment, only to be hit with full force of Kaneki's scent. He reeled back some and blinked, dazedly taking a few steps inside. It seemed to have a more powerful effect on him than yesterday, and _oh,_ was it amazing. The ghoul was in such a daze that he took an empty seat without even noticing just why that scent was so strong.

Kaneki halted after serving a customer. He had heard the familiar jingle of the bell when someone came in but the all too amazing scent floored him. It was him. It was Tsukiyama. He was here.

Kaneki looked to the nearest table and saw him. A strange noise bubbled up and out from his throat as if to call out to his soulmate. It was so instinctual that he couldn't stop it.

Tsukiyama was broken immediately out of his thoughts and turned to face the source of the sound, locking onto Kaneki immediately. His breath caught when he saw him and could only manage an awed stare, so surprised and overcome to have actually found him Tsukiyama was shocked into silence. After all this time...

He sub-consciously held out his hand.

Kaneki was caught in his gaze, mesmerized once again by his handsome beauty. He reached for the hand and they both felt an electric warmth shoot through them, eliciting a rightness between them.

"Hey..." Kaneki murmured as his heart pounded away.

"Hello." Tsukiyama relaxed into an easy smile, his own heart going a mile a minute with no end in sight. He squeezed the small hand in his. "We meet again, Kaneki-kun. I suppose you could say this is meant to be?" A corner of his lips curled into a humored smirk. He cracked himself up.

Kaneki smiled slightly but rolled his eyes. "That's really corny." Despite that, he was really happy to see the man again.

"But it is true, is it not?" Tsukiyama cocked his head to the side, smile genuine and charming. "It did manage to make you smile, after all."

Kaneki blushed slightly. "So, um... You found me?" He made it sound like a question.

"Ah, yes. I found your scent. Truly miraculous, I feared I would not find you again." He made it sound like he had just been out and about and not combing the city for the past few hours. Non, that would make him look uncool, and Tsukiyama would not have that happen. He gestured to the seat opposite of his. "Do you wish to sit?"

"Oh." Kaneki rocked back on his heels and gestured at the pen and notepad in his hands. "I work here, so I can't while during my shift..."

"Ah, I see. My apologies, I should have been more observant." Tsukiyama had to resist a small pout. He really wanted to get to know him more... Hiding his displeasure, Tsukiyama forced a smile and continued, "Then do not let me keep you."

Kaneki looked apologetic. "Sorry, um... My shift ends in half an hour and then we can talk? Would you like anything?" Kaneki's nose sniffed more and he could tell the man was a ghoul. Well, that was even more unexpected... He was worried though, about what he might think when he learns of his _special case._

Tsukiyama had plenty of things he could answer with, however he didn't want to displease his soulmate in any way whatsoever. So he nodded, eyes softening, and said, "I would be more than happy to, mon chèri. I would like a black coffee, if you'd be so inclined."

Kaneki nodded, "Okay, I'll bring it right up." He told him, and went to the back. As he went to blend the coffee in his usual method, Touka came down from her break and walked into the kitchen.

Touka noticed Kaneki's newfound relaxed state right off the bat and thought it to be about time. "Hey." She greeted him, walking past to grab her own apron from its place along the wall.

"Hi," Kaneki practically hummed on the spot as he fixed the coffee and Touka noticed the smile and raised a brow.

"What happened to you?" she asked, curious. Ever since Anteiku found Kaneki on his own he's been a special part of their community of ghouls; and not just for how different his situation was.

Out of anything Kaneki could have said, she didn't expect him to say, "Something completely unexpected." He turned to her then, wearing a vibrant smile, as he continued preparing the pot of coffee he was working on. The sight made her do a double take. Touka wasn't used to seeing him so...happy? "Do you believe in soulmates Touka-chan?"

Touka blinked and stuttered, "I-I'm not sure. I've never had it happen to me so..."

Kaneki smiled to himself. "I think... No, I _know_ it happened to me."

Touka nearly dropped her notepad in shock. "What?! W-When? W-Who? Are you sure? Absolutely positive?"

Kaneki nodded. "Yeah. He's actually sitting outside now." His smile broadened.

"H-He?" Touka was once again shocked. She heard it happened sometimes but...

"Yeah." Kaneki finished the pot and poured it into a pristine white coffee mug, filling it nearly to the top. He felt good about this cup, and a little giddy too. "This is actually for him. If you want to see him..?"

Touka nodded and followed Kaneki out. Kaneki smiled his usual friendly smile he used on all of the customers but this time it was a bit warmer.

"Here you go... Tsukiyama-san." He placed the coffee mug in front of him.

Tsukiyama's lips twitched and he couldn't resist brushing his fingers over Kaneki's as he took the mug in his own hands. "Merci, Kaneki-kun."

Touka was behind the counter gaping at the exchange, not entirely sure what to feel.

She knew of that ghoul... and he was dangerous.

Kaneki flushed a bit at his touch. "I made it myself, I hope you like it."

Tsukiyama wrapped his hand around the handle and lifted it to his lips. "I am sure I will." Without even having to take a sip Tsukiyama could already feel the splendid taste tease his tastebuds, the smell tickle his nose. He smiled smugly, closing his eyes, as he took a sip and sighed dreamily when he swallowed. "Ah, merveilleux."

Kaneki's expression lightened even more as he smiled. "Thank you, just let me know if you need anything."

"I most certainly will." Tsukiyama said with a wink, taking another sip of his drink. The sight made Touka, in the background, grip her notepad tightly.

 _Is that ghoul really Kaneki's soulmate?_ Touka bit her lip, and as Kaneki went off to attend to more customers, she went straight up to Tsukiyama.

"You. What do you think you're doing?" she all but demanded of him.

"Ah mademoiselle Touka, what a pleasant surprise." Tsukiyama set down his cup and crossed his legs neatly over each other, giving her a charming smile. "Come to talk with an old friend, hm? Shouldn't you be working?"

Touka glowered at him. "That isn't any of your business. Now, talk. Why is Kaneki talking with you so fondly for?" She was protective, yes. Most of them were.

Tsukiyama chuckled and flicked out his wrist, folding it back to him as he looked at Kaneki with a genuine smile. "Is it not obvious?" He turned back to her, that same ridiculous smile adorning his handsome features. "We are soulmates. Why else?"

Touka blinked before sighing. "I know. I believe you." She relented, although it was difficult to admit. She looked at him unwaveringly. "But let me get this straight. I don't know much about soulmates, but it takes a lot to see him smile like that. If you dare hurt him or make his life worse than it already is," She stood threateningly. "Then you'll have a lot to answer to."

How curious, and admirable. Tsukiyama appreciated that. He looked back to Kaneki and pondered what she meant by 'worse'. "I may not know much about 'love'," he said, not looking away from Kaneki for even a moment, "but hurting the one who makes my heart beat like this is simply out of the question. I do not doubt you will follow through with your threat — you were once cold-hearted, after all — but do not doubt me when I say I would never hurt the one who smiled at me when he could have ignored me."

Touka blinked and studied him. Could it be that... the Gourmet has really changed? She had heard of the strange phenomenon involving soulmates to completely change their lifestyles to suit their partner's needs. Soulmates were essentially two halves of a whole, so soulmates try to always stay and keep their other half happy.

Could that be what's happening here?

Tsukiyama smiled to himself and returned Touka's gaze. "A Gourmet can choose from the finest of delicacies, eat them up and truly be satisfied. It is their profession, their blood, their life." He chuckled and took another sip, and looked down into the steaming contents of the mug. "How curious the day when a Gourmet strays from what they believed to be their path in life — and all for something far, far better than they could have ever dreamed."

"Who are you again?" Touka raised a brow, huffing and placing her hands on her hips. It was definitely strange.

Tsukiyama chuckled, taking in good stride, although he didn't really have any idea what she was talking about. "Well mademoiselle, I believe I am Tsukiyama Shuu."

"Sure..." Touka responded and went on to start helping Kaneki with the customers.

Kaneki would smile at Tsukiyama whenever he went by and would chat with him whenever he had free time.

The extra attention Kaneki paid to him made Tsukiyama feel this strange sensation inside. He didn't know what it was but found he really, _really_ liked it, and looked forward to when Kaneki got off his shift. How much longer did his chèri say that would be? Thirty minutes? Either way, Tsukiyama was getting antsy but hid it well behind gentlemanly poise.

Kaneki finished up his shift and clocked out. Once he made sure he was cleaned up, he went over to where Tsukiyama was sitting.

Tsukiyama perked up immediately when Kaneki sat down across from him and his lips formed a full smile. He leaned forward eagerly. "Hello again."

Kaneki grew a bit shy again, "Yes, hello." It grew silent and he wasn't sure on what to say.

Tsukiyama cocked his head, looking him right in the eyes. The atmosphere between them was a little awkward...he would not stand for it! Kaneki should be as comfortable as possible, and to start Tsukiyama decided to broach an easy topic. A certain type of crowd liked bookstores, non? "Are you a fan of literature, Kaneki-kun?"

"Oh, yes I am!" Kaneki answered, glad for the topic. "And you Tsukiyama-san?"

The sudden enthusiasm both amused and thrilled him. "I am. I am a huge fan of Takatsuki Sen in particular."

Kaneki's eyes widened. "Did you say Takatsuki Sen?!" Kaneki grew too excited and ended up choking on his own spit.

Tsukiyama burst into melodic laughter and put his fingers over his lips to calm himself. _Be cool Tsukiyama Shuu. Be cool._ "Oui." The ghoul brought his chair over beside Kaneki and pat his back as he got over his coughing fit. "You are dolce, Kaneki Ken. I take it you are a fan of them as well?"

Kaneki shyly ducked his head after that embarrassing act. "Y-Yeah, I love Takatsuki Sen's works." Kaneki stared at the brown table in front of them. "I grew up reading... It was like an escape for me."

"The same could be said for me." Tsukiyama rested his cheek on the back of his upraised hand and looked out of the window. He snorted softly and smiled to himself. "It was during the worst moments of my life that literature became my salvation."

The half-ghoul became shocked by this and looked at the purple-haired ghoul. Finding his profile stunning in the light coming in from the window. "Me too." Kaneki spoke softly. He had never met anyone with views like his. "I... Books helped me a lot."

Tsukiyama caught Kaneki's gaze when he flicked his eyes in his direction. That smile he wore was then directed fully on his soulmate. "They are a true refuge, no?"

Kaneki nodded, amazed at the full smile the man gave him. He didn't even know Tsukiyama real well and yet...

A sudden rumble resonated from deep within his chest and vibrated intensely up into his throat where a rumbling, purring-like sound was made. His whole being felt relaxed and content with the other ghoul that it set him at ease.

Tsukiyama was about to say more when he heard the purr, and promptly froze in place. His heartbeat quickened and he flushed pink at hearing it. Kaneki...already..? _Purring?_ Already? He licked his dry lips. Purring was such an intimate thing for ghouls, didn't he know? Tsukiyama inconspicuously looked around to see if anyone had noticed and, finding no one, lowered his eyelashes right at him. "Y-You trust me that much already Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki's eyes widened but he couldn't just... _stop_ whatever was happening. "I'm sorry—I don't know what's happening—this has never happened before, I don't—" He was breathing harsher as he started to panic.

Tsukiama silenced Kaneki's rising panic with a gentle caress of his cheek, looking at him right in the eyes. "You are purring, Kaneki-kun, quite a private and personal experience for a ghoul."

Kaneki couldn't help but lean into that warm touch. "O-Oh...? So it's something normal that happens?" He started to calm down as he stared into those eyes.

"Oui." Here was where Tsukiyama's flush darkened a little, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. "Purring is natural, and quite normal for a ghoul. It happens when you are comfortable with your company and it is quite... intimate."

"Oh. I'm sorry if this is embarrassing or uncomfortable for you..." Kaneki let out as the purrs subsided a bit. The last thing he wanted to do was mess this up.

"Oh no Kaneki-kun, if anything..." Tsukiyama didn't bother looking around as he leaned to Kaneki's ear and let out a tiny purr of his own. "I feel the same way."

Kaneki shivered at that, his instincts wanting to relax but the rest of him still hesitant. "I'm, uh, very flattered Tsukiyama-san." Kaneki looked around and didn't like the attention they were getting. "Can we take a walk?"

"Of course mon chèri." Tsukiyama, ever the gentleman, held out his hand with a little bow.

Kaneki flushed slightly and took his hand, standing up. "Thank you."

Tsukiyama joined him with a smile and led him outside, holding the door open in the process. He looked both ways down the sidewalk and turned to Kaneki. "Is there any place you had in mind to go?

Kaneki shook his head. "No not really, we can just walk around I guess." He spoke quietly.

Tsukiyama tilted his head at the quiet tone and furrowed his brow. He picked a direction at random and let go of Kaneki's hand, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. He did, however, constantly have their fingers brush together. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" Kaneki looked at him. "Oh, uh no... I just didn't want to seem rude or anything." He sniffed the air lightly but didn't smell anyone dangerous.

"Ah." Tsukiyama wouldn't have cared in the slightest — no, that was a lie. He would — and did — care if anyone overheard Kaneki purring. Non, that was for him alone and if anyone else ever heard the sound he would _devour them._

Tsukiyama put his outside hand in his pocket, letting his thumb hang out, and hummed as the evening air flowed through his locks — bringing in Kaneki's delicious scent. He may have drooled a little.

Kaneki saw that they were alone on the street and turned to Tsukiyama. "So how old are you?" he asked him.

"Twenty-two." Tsukiyama replied, and turned to look Kaneki in the eye. "And yourself?"

Kaneki smiled, happy they were close in age. "Nineteen." Kaneki tilted his head. "Do you go to school anywhere?"

"Ah! I do." Tsukiyama brushed his immaculate bangs more to the side and tossed him a perfect smile. "I major in Social Welfare at Seinan Gakuin."

Kaneki blinked. "Oh wow. That's really amazing Tsukiyama-san!" He smiled.

 _I know._ "Merci, Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama felt something swell in his chest at the praise. "What about you, Kaneki-kun? Do you study?"

"I go to Kamii University and I'm studying different things. I'm not sure what to major in." Kaneki looked away, starting to feel hungry... He was initially going to eat after work, but...

"There is still enough time for you to decide." Tsukiyama put his other hand in his pocket and rolled his shoulders, sighing contentedly. Everything was so pleasant... "You have your entire life really, when you think about it."

"Yeah..." Kaneki's shoulders hunched slightly. He wasn't all too sure about that because of what he is... And how to tell Tsukiyama. He was scared about a lot of things because of how different he was.

Tsukiyama noticed the tone but didn't say anything about it until they stopped at the end of the sidewalk. The ghoul turned completely to his companion with a slight tilt of his head. "Do you not think so?"

Kaneki looked up at him. "Oh, yeah it's just..." Kaneki stopped suddenly when he smelled the familiar scent of a ghoul that had been pursuing him. "Um... I'm sorry, but I need to take care of something. Could you wait for me?"

"O-Of course." Tsukiyama furrowed his brow in confusion as something twisted in his gut. He'd rather not leave him alone... "Are you sure?"

Kaneki nodded. "We can swap numbers so I can call you later." He smiled at him.

Tsukiyama plucked a pen from his pocket and snapped it. "I am afraid I am out of paper. May I write on your arm?"

Kaneki laughed slightly. "Sure, that's fine." He held out an arm to him.

"Merci." Tsukiyama gently held Kaneki's wrist and scribbled his number in fluid strokes along his inner forearm. "Ah, there you are."

Kaneki looked at it before gazing at Tsukiyama. "I'll be sure to call you soon."

Tsukiyama smiled at him, although it was laced with slight confusion. This is all very sudden.. "Please do."

Kaneki nodded and waved him off as he took off down the street.

The half ghoul ventured toward the alley where he smelled the scent of his pursuer. He stuck to the sides and moved deeper in, not making a sound.

The ghoul must have smelled him near, for a trash can lid rolled and clattered to the ground some odd feet away. A shadow darted near the end of the alley and out of sight.

Kaneki narrowed his eyes and started pursuing the ghoul. He was just about to come up on him when three other ghouls suddenly jumped down around him from above. His rinkaku kagune emerged and he spiraled the four tentacles around him.

A ukaku ghoul came at him first, using his speed to surprise Kaneki from the side and slice ribbons of crystals in his direction.

Kaneki dodged most of them but a few tore into his arm — which quickly healed itself of the damage. The white-haired boy wrapped a tentacle around one of the opposing ghouls' ankles and threw him against the hard brick wall.

He hit the wall with a sickening _smack!_ as two koukakus came at him from different sides. One swiped for his chest while the other aimed for anything below.

Kaneki quickly flipped sideways and out of the way to avoid getting wounded. He then struck down one and watched the blood coat the walls and ground.

The blood enticed his senses and he wanted to end this quickly so he could _feast._

The remaining ghoul slowed in his steps when the other was killed but came at Kaneki anyway, sharpening his kagune to a point and making an impaling strike towards Kaneki's chest.

Kaneki was just about to dodge when he suddenly backed into the one ghoul he had been pursuing. He stiffened when his own scent flared out and he shuddered. It was a scent that drew ghouls to him, a mechanism designed to help him with feeding but since he didn't have any control over it, it instead attracted the wrong kind of attention.

A tentacle whipped out and struck Kaneki from behind, forcing him forward just as the koukaku ghoul descended upon him. But instead of impaling him directly, the ghoul had miscalculated the hit and slashed at his arm instead.

Some fair distance away Tsukiyama felt something in his gut twist, and he looked in the direction Kaneki had gone. Something seemed...off.

Kaneki yelped and tried to fend the two off and away from him with his kagune. He held his bleeding arm, needing food substance to heal faster. He couldn't eat with these two ghouls here and a tiny knot of desperation bubbled up and out of his throat in the sound of a chirp-like call. He was shocked by this sound, having never uttered it before.

It was faint in his ears but Tsukiyama knew he heard something, and whatever it was spurred him into action, igniting his instincts and sending him into a quick sprint down the street. He wasn't entirely sure what he heard but he had the feeling it had something to do with Kaneki — and if something happened to Kaneki...

Tsukiyama's gut twisted more. Kaneki's scent was coming to him stronger now, leading him to an alleyway about less than a block away from where he was. It was twinged with desperation and Tsukiyama's instincts roared up, making his kakugan appear, as he came closer and closer.

The ghouls heard the sound and one barked out a laugh, circling around Kaneki like a predator fencing in prey.

"So the famous half-breed is just a weakling?" The one spoke harshly and Kaneki spurred into action against him, growling.

"Perhaps not as much as we think." Said the other once he saw the way Kaneki rose to defend himself.

The street was still empty. Tsukiyama flicked his arm out, kagune tearing forth from his shirt immediately, and twisted it around his limb to create a sharpened blade. He got to the entrance and stalked inside.

"But do you smell that?" The rinkaku ghoul spoke as he sniffed and went around Kaneki. "Your scent is attractive."

Kaneki gasped as the man touched the base of his kagune, his grey eyes widening and his scent calling for his mate.

Then Tsukiyama was there, slamming his own twisted koukaku into its counterpart on one ghoul with a fierce, terrifying snarl. He roundhouse kicked him to the other side and flashed dark, dangerous eyes on the other, snarling low in his throat and radiating something with his scent.

Kaneki found himself shuddering at that scent and making a whimpering noise at his mate before he could stop himself. His left kakugan had emerged and he looked away, trying to hide it from Tsukiyama's view.

"What the hell?" said the other, shrinking back as Tsukiyama stalked forward. "Who the—"

"I am the Gourmet." Tsukiyama answered with a strange smile that only grew when the ghoul shrunk back more. "And I do not take it lightly when filthy peasants touch something — _someone_ — that is mine and make him bleed." Tsukiyama came between Kaneki and the ghoul and kicked him back to the opposite wall before he could do anything about it.

"The Gourmet?!" The ghoul gasped and swiftly made a hasty retreat. "The half-breed isn't worth it!"

Kaneki's shoulders were hunched and he stayed looking away. He wouldn't be able to keep his hunger back...

 _Half-breed?_ Tsukiyama nearly growled at the term. Was the ghoul implying Kaneki to be lower than a ghoul? He made to chase after the ghoul, intent on tearing him apart and devouring his flesh, but his gut said to stay back — stay and check on Kaneki.

Tsukiyama turned around then, and what he saw honestly surprised him: Kaneki, shoulders hunched, and not looking at him. "Kaneki-kun?" he called softly, coming forward. "I did not scare you did I?"

Kaneki shook his head and his rinkaku twisted around him, agitated. "I'm worried about what you might think about me..."

Tsukiyama eyed the rinkaku then focused again on Kaneki. He put his hand in his front pocket and sniffed in Kaneki's scent, nearly reeling back at the intensity of his emotions. What was he so worried about? "And what might that be?" he continued in that same tone of voice as before, itching to get close.

Kaneki's shoulders were still hunched but he slowly turned to look at Tsukiyama with mismatched eyes, looking hesitant and almost tearful.

Tsukiyama gasped softly as soon as he saw those eyes: one the deepest grey and the other black, with a crimson red iris. Veins protruded around the socket and Tsukiyama...Tsukiyama had never been so captivated. "You are a hybrid.." Tsukiyama remarked in awe, kakugan sparkling with wonder. He'd never met one before, and to have one as his soulmate? Tsukiyama could feel his possessive nature rise up and well in him. _No one would ever touch him._

Kaneki didn't say anything, just looked down and backed away slightly, becoming vulnerable as he wanted to hide. In response, his kagune came up to shield him and his scent fluctuated what he was feeling.

"Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama took a step forward, eyes soft on the vulnerable state of his mate. "I do not mind."

Kaneki peeked at him, studying his face for assurance. He sniffed the air and immediately smelled Tsukiyama's scent and the blood from the ghouls he took down earlier. His hunger spiked and he looked more at Tsukiyama. "Are you sure you're okay with me... with me being a half-ghoul?" It always seemed to be a problem for him and other people. There was some rule that ghouls shouldn't mix with anything other than their own kind...

Tsukiyama smiled charmingly, genuinely. "Oui. I am perfectly fine with who you are mon chèri."

Kaneki lowered his defenses and his rinkaku drew back as he walked closer to Tsukiyama, stumbling to a fall into his arms, captured by the warm and musky scent he was putting out.

Tsukiyama held him tight in his arms, feeling somewhat awkward but he adored their contact. He breathed in that delicious scent, feeling it roll through his lungs, and dragged his fingernails lightly down Kaneki's spine in what he hoped to be a soothing manner.

Kaneki inhaled more of Tsukiyama's unique scent, finding he quite liked it. "Tsukiyama-san...?"

"Yes Kaneki-kun?"

"Thank you." He relaxed slightly, feeling oddly protected.

Tsukiyama chuckled and replied, "It is my pleasure, mon chèri." He tightened the embrace and kept his chin atop Kaneki's head.

Kaneki smiled, but then his stomach growled loudly and he blushed.

Tsukiyama pulled back slightly, loosening his grip, with a quirked eyebrow and knowing tilt of his lip. "Hungry?"

Kaneki was embarrassed, but nodded. "Y-Yes... Sorry. I haven't eaten anything in a while."

"You are fine." Tsukiyama tapped his chin. "Other than Anteiku, there aren't any ghoul establishments nearby — unless..." He eyed the bodies around them then noticed the hungry look in Kaneki's eyes. "Unless you do not desire..?"

Kaneki grew even more embarrassed, looking away. "I can eat both human and ghoul but I favor ghoul more, so..." He tried to contain the growling from his stomach.

"Ah." Tsukiyama used his index finger to bring Kaneki back by his chin, capturing his eyes. "Do not be embarrassed, if that is what you eat then who am I to turn away from your cuisine?" The ghoul gestured to the bodies. "While not my choice of delicatessen, nor my method of eating, you have food ripe and ready for you to devour."

Kaneki looked at him, finding the way he spoke to be unique and he really liked listening to his voice. "Okay, if... if you don't have a problem with it..." he took a hesitant step away from him and toward the bodies.

"I have none." Tsukiyama motioned for the bodies, encouraging him to eat his fill.

Kaneki nodded once more and moved to the closest one, the smell of the blood enticing him to drop to his knees and take hold of the arm. He ripped the sleeve away and his mouth salivated as he bit into the still warm flesh. He moaned as he swallowed the first bite.

Tsukiyama rested his weight on his hip as he watched Kaneki eat, feeling a flutter settle in his stomach. Kaneki was truly a treasure, a delight, a rarity Tsukiyama could never let out of his sights. Everything about him was perfect, the way he looked to the very way he ate, and oh did that make him shiver with delight. Fine lips quirked higher the longer Tsukiyama watched Kaneki while he kept his senses alert in case anyone tried to interfere with his mate's dinner.

Kaneki had lost himself a bit and devoured the flesh until he was full enough.

He stopped and realized he was a bit of a mess. The front of his shirt had blood droplets and so did his face. He stood up and went back to Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama really liked seeing Kaneki covered in blood the way he was. He wiped off the blood on Kaneki's lower lip with the pad of his thumb and brought it to his own lips, lapping up the substance with his tongue. He hummed appreciatively with a shrug of his shoulders and shrugged off his purple jacket to wrap around Kaneki's shoulders. "In case you wished to hide the blood."

But it was really a ruse to see his jacket on his smaller mate.

"Thank you." Kaneki was embarrassed by what Tsukiyama did, but wasn't put off by it. His instincts seemed to enjoy his mate's scent around him.

"De rien." Tsukiyama lowered his eyelashes as he took in the sight of his oversized jacket on Kaneki's body. Needless to say, he really, _really_ liked it. "Ah!" The ghoul plucked a handkerchief from his pocket and leaned forward to dab the blood off Kaneki's cheeks, going slow and catching Kaneki's eyes every so often. "I trust the meal was up-to-par?"

Kaneki had been too busy staring at his features from up-close. "O-Oh yeah... Why are you taking care of me?" he asked before he could stop himself. He wasn't used to it, having done everything on his own since he was a child.

Tsukiyama paused mid-wipe and tilted his head before his lips curled into a smile. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked in reply, returning to cleaning Kaneki's face. "You are my mate, are you not? It is what we do, we take care of each other through thick and thin — at least, that is what someone very dear to me told me a long time ago."

"Really?" Kaneki said, curious as to who this special person was but didn't want to come off as rude by asking. He started purring again, the rumbling coming out naturally.

"Oui." Tsukiyama pocketed the handkerchief once he finished cleaning Kaneki's face but remained close regardless, basking in the heat radiating off Kaneki's body. That, and his purring was quite marvelous to listen to. It nearly made him purr too. Tsukiyama chuckled instead and stepped closer, getting right in his space. "You are stuck with me from here on, Kaneki-kun. I'm never going to let you go."

Kaneki's purrs only seemed to intensify by the closeness but he looked worried at Tsukiyama. "Are you sure? Are you sure I'm really okay...?" He started chewing his lip nervously. So many have gotten close to him only to use him...

"You are more than okay Kaneki-kun. You are très magnifique, absolutely parfait and special in every way." Tsukiyama tilted Kaneki's face up to be near his. "Ah, if only you knew how delectable you are. I suppose it is a good thing I am here to show you, non?"

Kaneki looked at him with wonder and his hand reached out to take a hold of his. "I want to stay with you, Tsukiyama-san." _Please don't betray me..._

Tsukiyama laced their fingers together, something almost instinctual. "And I, Kaneki-kun, wish to stay with you too."

"Can I..." Kaneki bit his lip again, looking unsure. "Is it okay if I come over? It's all right if I can't, I don't mean to impose..." He just wanted peace for once and he felt he could have that with his... soulmate.

Tsukiyama's smile was warm and gentle as he brought up their joined hands to kiss Kaneki's fingers. "Of course you may. As they say in the Americas, 'mi casa es su casa' — my house is your house. Come," Tsukiyama gestured for the street. "It is this way."

Kaneki relaxed and smiled, following him and feeling his kakugan fade. Tsukiyama's hand was warm around his and his purrs remained light as they journeyed through the alleys.

It took them a while but eventually the two reached Tsukiyama's flat, a little worn from the walking (Tsukiyama was apologizing profusely for the long walk). The ghoul opened the door and held it open so Kaneki could be the first inside. "Welcome to my humble abode mon chèri."

Kaneki hesitantly went inside and purred even more at the scent of his mate everywhere. It was like a safe haven, despite only knowing Tsukiyama two days.

Tsukiyama unbuttoned the top button of his button-up shirt as he shut the door then walked by Kaneki while pushing up his sleeves. "S'il vous plaît, make yourself at home. Would you like coffee?"

"Yes, please." Kaneki told him, looking all around but followed Tsukiyama. The flat was a lot bigger than his apartment... "You have a beautiful home, Tsukiyama-san."

"Merci. It does have its perks." Tsukiyama led him into the kitchen and he started up a pot of coffee. "Although it can be very lonely at times."

"So you live here by yourself?" Kaneki asked as he took a seat at the island. "I understand the loneliness..." Kaneki gazed around.

"Oui. Just me, myself and I — but that is not so bad sometimes." Tsukiyama winked at his joke and grabbed a coffee mug. "I read often to ease the silence."

Kaneki nodded. "Same. That, and homework." Kaneki grabbed the offered coffee mug when it was done and blew on it slightly as he waited for it to cool.

"Ah, oui, that one most definitely." Tsukiyama blew on his own mug and took a sip, sighing with contentment. He thumbed the handle as he looked at Kaneki through his eyelashes. "But perhaps loneliness will not be much of a problem any more?"

Kaneki had sipped from his coffee mug and almost choked on it. "I-I hope we can... see more of each other." Tsukiyama was too attractive, he had to be a model!

Tsukiyama chuckled lightly at Kaneki's reaction. "I very much hope the same. I do not think I could stay away even if I tried." Tsukiyama looked into the contents of his mug.

Kaneki flushed, content, and drunk more of the coffee. "This is really good, Tsukiyama-san."

"Merci!" Tsukiyama was genuinely thankful for the compliment and preened under the praise. "I am glad you like it. It is often I find myself with the chance to at least practice, it makes me happy it is at least decent for good company."

Kaneki smiled at him. "So is there anything you would like to ask me?"

Tsukiyama looked up, giving him a full-eyed stare dead-on with a charming smile. He rimmed the mug with his finger. "Tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?"

Tsukiyama shouldn't look so pretty... "I mostly like to read... And sometimes sketch. I'm a pretty boring person." He shrugged.

"Ah ah," Tsukiyama tuttered, shaking his head. "You are far from boring mon chèri. What kind of things do you usually draw, read? Well, other than Takatsuki Sen that is." Tsukiyama chuckled and looked upon him warmly.

Kaneki flushed. "I like to read darker works like psychological. With drawing, I like to sketch whatever comes to mind." Kaneki looked at him. "Maybe I can sketch you someday?"

"Ah, really? Kaneki-kun, I would be honored to."

Kaneki smiled. "I look forward to it." And then the two stared and became lost in the other's eyes.

Tsukiyama found himself really, truly loving Kaneki's eyes. They were grey but so deeply captivating and he just couldn't look away. His eyes became half-lidded the longer he stared and he found himself wanting to do..something.

Kaneki wasn't sure if it was the 'soulmate' thing or what but he was mesmerized by Tsukiyama's eyes... Like he could just stare into them forever. He didn't realize he was leaning closer to him, or that his lips parted.

Tsukiyama didn't realize it but he was doing the exact same thing. Those eyes were just so..captivating...

"Kaneki-kun," he murmured, licking his lips, "May I...May I kiss you?"

"I've never... I've never..." He couldn't finish the embarrassing statement as he drew closer still.

"That is fine." Tsukiyama leaned forward more, heart beating erratically. "I will show you." Truth was, Tsukiyama was just as inexperienced as Kaneki was — but that didn't stop him from carefully, gently, joining their lips in a soft kiss.

Kaneki closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Tsukiyama's softly, slowly. His scent came out to wrap around Tsukiyama as he enjoyed his first kiss.

Tsukiyama shivered when Kaneki's scent wrapped around him and it seemed to put him further under the spell. He relaxed into the kiss and quickly got hold of what he was supposed to do, keeping his lips slow and paced against Kaneki's. Everything felt so right, so natural, and it made his own scent flare out some.

Kaneki purred and felt so good, but had to pull away for air. He breathed in and out as he looked at Tsukiyama, face flushed.

Tsukiyama smiled through his breathing, his own face flushing. "Très bien." He murmured, purple eyes warm.

Kaneki flushed. "That felt really good."

"It did." Tsukiyama touched his lips with his fingers, closing his eyes when he flicked out his tongue and tasted Kaneki on his lips. He opened them and looked at Kaneki again. "Do you...Do you want to do it again?"

Kaneki nodded and leaned forward to kiss him again, crushing their lips together pleasantly.

Tsukiyama increased his intensity just a little, growing more enthusiastic the more their lips touched.

Kaneki placed his hands on Tsukiyama's shoulders, leaning closer as he moved his lips more against the ghoul's.

Tsukiyama curved his hand around Kaneki's cheek and rose over him fully, kissing him chastely. He didn't want to go for deeper kisses and end up messing up, he wanted to look cool.

Kaneki could smell Tsukiyama's scent in his nose and got more into the kiss. His teeth accidentally nipped through Tsukiyama's bottom lip and his senses heightened when he tasted blood. Kaneki tightened his grip on his shoulders and sucked at that bottom lip, tasting the blood more and he moaned.

Hearing that sound come from Kaneki heightened his instincts and he rose up more to pull him closer. It was like a fog enveloped his mind and all Tsukiyama wanted was Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki. That was all he knew, all he sensed and all he needed. Tsukiyama parted his lips, offering more of his lip and himself to his..soulmate.

Kaneki bit more and lapped at the blood with his tongue, the blood was the tastiest he's ever had. Suddenly though, he came to his senses and realized what he was doing and his eyes flew open. He hastily pulled back and stumbled to the other side of the island, hiding himself. He went too far and he felt bad at the lack of control.

Tsukiyama blinked when Kaneki was suddenly gone and furrowed his brow, confused, when he saw Kaneki out of his reach. He licked his lip, savoring the taste of Kaneki on his tongue and in his blood, before rubbing his lips together and coming closer. "Kaneki-kun, what is wrong?"

Kaneki sat hunched up. "I'm sorry, I lost control. I didn't mean to." He quickly apologized, feeling like he might be thrown out or worse.

Tsukiyama smiled reassuringly at him and came up slowly behind him. "I did not mind. Actually, I truly did quite like it."

Kaneki was still hesitant. "Are you sure...?"

"Oui." Tsukiyama came up behind him with a gentle touch around the joint of his shoulder. "If I am being honest I enjoyed your enthusiasm perhaps a little too much."

Kaneki blushed. "So you didn't hate it...?" He had to make sure, and he peeked at him from over his shoulder.

"Non." Tsukiyama leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I loved it."

Kaneki gazed at him before turning around to wrap his arms around his neck in an embrace. "Thank you."

Tsukiyama nuzzled him, having the sudden urge to do so. "Of course." He pulled away slightly to gesture to the leather sofa in the living room. "Shall we?"

Kaneki nodded, and Tsukiyama helped him up and to the living room. The half-ghoul marveled at the smooth and soft texture of the sofa as he sunk down, sitting very close to his mate.

Tsukiyama put his hand over Kaneki's, lazily stroking and caressing the soft skin over the back of his hand. "Ah, Kaneki-kun..." Tsukiyama started easily, looking at their hands then back up to his eyes. "What is it like, being a hybrid?"

"Strange." Kaneki answered, looking down at their hands. "I feel alone a lot of the time, like no one understands me... It's hard for me to belong anywhere. I have keen senses, even more so than regular ghouls... There's more," Kaneki looked at him hesitantly. "Did you want to know or...?"

Tsukiyama answered him with a soft smile, eyes warm, and nodded. "Oui. It is who you are. I want to know more about you."

Kaneki flushed, but continued. "Well... I have a habit of being too trusting. Once I trusted someone and he sold me off to some ghouls for ransom. Because of my faster regenerative abilities, I was able to fight and free myself."

Tsukiyama's hand suddenly gripped Kaneki's hand and the ghoul swallowed the rising anger in his throat. "You...were sold?" His eyes flashed as he felt a possessive need cloud over him before he could stop it. "How utterly despicable. I am glad you were able to escape."

"Mhm," Kaneki couldn't help but let his instincts take over and he moved even closer to his mate. "After that was when I met Yoshimura-san and the ghouls at Anteiku. A few of them had known my mother and took me in easily." Kaneki smiled. "I'm thankful to have them."

Tsukiyama calmed some when he saw the smile and quirked his lips. The possessive feeling he contained eased some and he loosened his grip on Kaneki's hand to continue rubbing and stroking it. "In that case I too am most thankful, without them I may have never met you."

"I didn't think I had a soulmate, because of what I am..." He yawned as he leaned his head on Tsukiyama's shoulder. "Everything is extreme with me; my behavior, my senses, my hunger, and even my... scent. It attracts other ghouls to me and I have to fight them off — like what you saw today."

Tsukiyama stiffened at those words and then the possessive feeling was back full strength, surging through him with the intensity of a storm. The need to protect Kaneki erupted in his scent. "Does this happen often?"

Kaneki pressed completely against Tsukiyama as his own scent flared out at smelling the musky hint of his mate's. It was comforting, _secure._ He liked that, the feeling of having protection. "It does. I don't have a control over my scent so sometimes it chooses to flare out more and I don't know what it means."

"I am not quite sure myself." Tsukiyama turned to look at Kaneki fully and had the urge to run his fingers through Kaneki's hair — which was exactly what he found himself doing not even a second after. "But I know for certain that I will be around you more, I do not want more ghouls coming after you without I there."

Kaneki nodded, relaxing and purring at the gentle motions and he stared into those beautiful eyes again. "Tsukiyama-san..." He licked his lips, trying one better. "Tsukiyama. Can you kiss me again?"

Tsukiyama gaped slightly, losing the air in his lungs. His name without the honorific sounded...well. He really, _really_ liked it. What would it be like to hear _Shuu_ come from those lips? "You don't even need to ask." Tsukiyama replied, breathless, and came down with parted lips to give him a gentle kiss, moving slowly.

Kaneki purred into the kiss, feeling their lips rumble together. He felt so warm and curled up closer to Tsukiyama, placing his hands on his shoulders for more leverage as he kept kissing him.

Tsukiyama put his hands on Kaneki's waist and kept him close, enjoying the way their scents seemed to intertwine.

Kaneki had to break away for air and he looked at Tsukiyama before leaning closer to rest against him. "Sorry, I'm really tired..."

"It is fine." Although, Tsukiyama would've loved to continue... "It would probably be more comfortable for you to rest on my lap, Kaneki." He ran his long fingers through Kaneki's hair.

Kaneki noticed the name change, but nodded. "If you don't mind..." It felt easier to be around Tsukiyama, he was pretty sure it was a soulmate thing because he was oddly comfortable around him already. He moved to lay down and rest his head on Tsukiyama's thighs. "It's hard for me to sleep at night, I'm always afraid of being hunted down when alone..."

Tsukiyama hummed as he dragged and massaged his fingers into Kaneki's hair. "It is a good thing we have found each other then. I will keep you safe mon chèri. Just rest."

"If you're sure... Thank you." He muttered quietly as he started nodding off, feeling like he hasn't slept with so much contentment in a long while.

"The pleasure is mine." Tsukiyama murmured just as softly, starting slow, circular motions in his hair. "Bonne nuit, Kaneki."

Kaneki kept purring at his mate's ministrations, feeling so good as his breathing evened out. The last person to play with his hair had been his mom...

And he instinctively held tighter to Tsukiyama. He didn't want to ever let go of him, no, now that he found his soulmate, he was determined to help keep them both happy.

And Tsukiyama felt very much the same.

* * *

**Next will be the final chapter (also containing smut).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos. You're all awesome.

With soulmates, time seems to be non-existent... Or at least, that's how Kaneki felt. Already he and Tsukiyama were very close, so close that Kaneki was already wanting to call him "Shuu."

They've went on many dates together and spend everyday together; Tsukiyama had taken the liberty of scent-marking where Kaneki lived to ensure his safety when they happened to be apart some nights.

Already Kaneki was starting to feel spoiled by the man's generosity - and amazing home.

Which was where he currently was, after a long day of work at Anteiku.

Tsukiyama was making him a cup of coffee to relax him, humming softly to himself as he flitted about the kitchen. He flipped a kitchen towel over his shoulder, resting it on the joint, and stretched his arms.

"I had a lot of good tips today." Kaneki mentioned as he finished up a college assignment. It took him longer than usual because he kept sneaking glances at Tsukiyama.

"Oh? Très bien!" Tsukiyama came over with two cups in his hands, a curling smile stretching across his face as he set them down on the coffee table. He wiped his hands with the towel and went around the couch to drape his arms around Kaneki's neck, kissing his cheek. "I am so very proud to hear that mon chèri, you always work so hard." 

Kaneki purred slightly at the affection. "Thanks, how was your day? I'm glad we get to spend the weekend together."

"I am as well - and my day was parfait, merci." Tsukiyama returned to the kitchen to put away the towel then went back behind the couch, running his hands along Kaneki's shoulders. He figured Kaneki could use a backrub. 

Kaneki purred at the contact. Over the days they've come to know a lot about each other until the point that no secret was kept between them. It was a closeness Kaneki has never had with anyone and it felt so _right._

Tsukiyama started off with a slow, gentle sweep over Kaneki's shoulders, using the heels of his palms to circle into the tense muscles, as he continued their conversation. "I am so very happy we get the weekend to ourselves. It has felt as though it were forever since a free weekend came about." The ghoul bent down to gently nuzzle Kaneki's hair then rose back up again. 

Kaneki purred, he always felt greedy with Tsukiyama's attention, he could never get enough of it. "Yeah, we can stay up and do whatever we want." He didn't mean for it to sound so suggestive, especially with the small moan that escaped him at Tsukiyama's massage. "You're really good at that."

Tsukiyama purred at the praise, his lips curling up into a grin. "Merci." His hands went lower down his back and dug in. He brought his lips back to Kaneki's ear to whisper, "I have had a lot of practice - and oui, whatever you desire mon chèri." 

Kaneki blushed at Tsukiyama's closeness and his own desires. Here lately he had been feeling an instinctual longing for Tsukiyama. His scent would flare up and want to entice his mate but Kaneki forced it down.

"So what do you wish to do tonight?" Tsukiyama continued, still close. "We could go out, see a movie perhaps? Or we could stay in...and cuddle.." 

"We could watch a movie on your home theater and cuddle." He smiled as he turned to nuzzle him. "It's a win-win."

Tsukiyama grinned and kissed his cheek again. "Oui, indeed. You pick the movie." 

Kaneki thought. "How about a psychological thriller? Wasn't there a popular one made a year ago based off a book?"

"Ah, yes there was. I believe I have it on On-Demand." Tsukiyama massaged him one last time then came around the couch to sit beside him, grabbing the remote as he did. He dimmed the room lights to a low-burning orange and came to sit beside his mate, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he turned on the television and flipped to on-demand. 

Kaneki leaned into his warmth. He always felt so much better when with Tsukiyama. He didn't have to keep his guard up, he could just relax and be safe and happy with his soulmate.

Tsukiyama found the specific movie and leaned his head atop Kaneki's as he pressed play. Sound effects from the movie's opening sequence played and Tsukiyama warmed up Kaneki with a gentle rub of his arm. 

Kaneki peeked at him and smiled softly. He rubbed his head against his shoulder as he relaxed.

About half an hour into the movie Tsukiyama let loose a tiny sigh. "Ah! I had forgotten how twisted this was."

"Yeah, it's really interesting..." Kaneki spoke softly, which was only mildly true. His scent was starting to over power his control and it started to seep out some. It would be rude to move away and he didn't want to leave, so he stayed where he was and hoped it didn't bother Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama rubbed Kaneki's arm again but slowed the ministration when he smelled something... _sweet._ Delectably sweet. He sniffed the air again. It was sweet and distinct and absolutely perfect... like Kaneki.

The ghoul eyed his mate and inconspicuously rubbed his face in his hair, wanting to sniff more.

Kaneki purred very lightly and more of his scent secreted out. It was the scent that always attracted ghouls to him so he tried to hide it but failed since he felt so comfortable with Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama couldn't resist a purr as a faint haze came over him, nullifying every scent that didn't belong to Kaneki. He sniffed him more and hummed, his own scent coming out in response. Both scents mingled and Tsukiyama found he really, _really_ liked it. 

Kaneki picked up on Tsukiyama's scent and started sniffing instinctively. He turned more to him, smelling around his neck as he too started purring at their mingling scents in the air.

"You are absolutely delectable, mon chèri." Tsukiyama murmured, voice lower than usual. His scent grew muskier, enticing, and Tsukiyama fluttered his long eyelashes to a half-lidded state. 

Kaneki saw, oh he did. _And the smell._ Kaneki felt something come over him and suddenly he _pounced_ on Tsukiyama, pushing him against the back of the couch and straddling his lap. A hand pushed into Tsukiyama's shoulder, holding him there with force as he nibbled around his neck.

Tsukiyama was still, frozen in shock, when Kaneki pushed him against the couch but he quickly got over his surprise when it came to him _what,_ exactly, Kaneki was doing. The Gourmet leered at his soulmate as he felt his heart beat faster in his chest. He really, really liked seeing this side of Kaneki - and showed it with a light moan when Kaneki's lips tickled a sensitive place on his neck. His hands found purchase on Kaneki's hips and he angled his head back so Kaneki would have more room. "Mmm, Kaneki~" 

Kaneki made a noise that was mixed between a moan and a growl. He sucked at Tsukiyama's pulse point as if it were a primal instinct, wanting to mark his soulmate as his scent invaded his senses.

"Ahh~" Tsukiyama sighed out, mouth opening in bliss. He breathed Kaneki's scent in deep and his mind fogged over completely, becoming completely enamored by the smell and everything that simply _was_ Kaneki. 

"You smell so good, Tsukiyama." Kaneki muttered as he trailed up toward his lips.

"I?" Tsukiyama laughed lightly and met those lips in a hot kiss. "You're the one who smells fantastique." 

Kaneki purred and became intoxicated at the kisses, his mind focusing on the feel of Tsukiyama's lips as he moved his head to keep moving his lips against Tsukiyama's.

Tsukiyama kissed him deeply, eyes falling shut as he brought up a hand to play with Kaneki's hair. The other rubbed his back, pulling and tugging Kaneki's shirt under his fingers. The more they kissed the more Tsukiyama fell under Kaneki's spell and the ghoul made a sound in his throat vocalizing his pleasure. 

Kaneki couldn't get enough of Tsukiyama, he felt hot and suddenly the compelling scent he had been restraining came out with full force to ensnare his mate.

That made Tsukiyama stop mid-kiss. His eyes grew wide and unseeing as the scent snagged him and bent him to its will, and in reply Tsukiyama's own scent exploded to match the deliciously potent scent that was Kaneki Ken.

Tsukiyama found himself in heaven.

The Gourmet gripped Kaneki to him and resumed their hot kiss with an all-new ferocity, spurred on by the intoxicating scent. Noises spilled from his throat with every breath, every caress of their lips and he just could not _stop._

The half-ghoul whined for more as he kissed Tsukiyama with a ferocity he didn't know he had. He could dimly hear the movie playing in the background but none of that mattered. He loved the feeling of their bodies pressed tightly together and wanted _more._

That was what did it, what spurred Tsukiyama into doing something he hadn't even _dared_ to do since they first met:

His hands drifted down Kaneki's lower back and gripped his amazing ass.

Kaneki's eyes widened and he moaned loudly, moving back into those groping hands. Oh boy, that felt too good, he really was too sensitive when like this.

"Tsukiyama, please..." he whined out softly.

"What do you wish for?" Tsukiyama asked quietly, squeezing him again. "Is it good, when I do that?" 

Kaneki breathed harshly, nodding. "Y-Yeah, it feels really good... Unn, can we--can we go to your bedroom?" He looked at him with pleading eyes.

Everything seemed to hit Tsukiyama then, and his lips curled up into a smirk. "Oui." The ghoul stood them both to their feet and, taking Kaneki by the hands, led him to his bedroom without taking a single eye off his soulmate. His smirk only grew more pronounced the closer they came to the room, and when they reached it Tsukiyama pulled Kaneki inside with a silly look in his eye and kissed him heartily on the lips. 

Kaneki smiled into the kiss as he was enveloped in even more of Tsukiyama's scent. It set him at ease and made him all the more hotter. He wanted to be completely wrapped up in this scent, wanted it to cover every inch of his skin. It was such a desire that he was becoming breathless.

Tsukiyama caressed Kaneki's arms as he led him further into the room, keeping their bodies close and lips inseparable. His tiny moans were swallowed in their open-mouth kiss and became little mewls of pleasure. He was so overtaken by Kaneki that it didn't even register to him that he'd hit the edge of his bed and he fell, taking Kaneki with him. 

Kaneki moaned when he was suddenly laying on top of Tsukiyama. He latched onto the ghoul and moved sensually against him as he kissed and kissed.

Tsukiyama made more sounds as a hand ventured down to again grip Kaneki's cheek as he nipped that plump lower lip and licked it. 

Kaneki moaned and pulled up to push up Tsukiyama's shirt, wanting it off so he could see more of that pale skin.

Tsukiyama helped him with his free hand, pushing it over and throwing the shirt in some direction he didn't really care to pay attention to. With naked chest bared, Tsukiyama aimed to do the same with Kaneki - only at a slower pace. A hand inched up Kaneki's shirt so he could pull it off. 

Kaneki, seeking comfort in skin-to-skin connection, removed his own shirt and pressed against Tsukiyama's chest, running his hands over Tsukiyama's back and face.

Tsukiyama shivered under his touch and moaned again. Kaneki was simply too dolce - and his skin...

Tsukiyama's fingers twinged around a hard bud and played with it to his heart's content.

Kaneki twisted his body at the stimulation and kissed Tsukiyama harder, marveling at the soft skin under his hands.

"You are parfait in every way." Tsukiyama growled out when they broke apart for air, nosing his nose then going back in for more frantic kisses. 

Kaneki moaned and kissed him all the harder. His scent seemed to expel even more when Tsukiyama went to lay him down, his head resting on soft pillows that smelled heavily of the ghoul's scent.

Mon Dieu...

Hands eager to caress felt along the hard planes and dips of his mate's abdomen, exploring every ridge and curve of that tight stomach and feeling the way his naval dipped. Those very same hands continued their careful examination over Kaneki's chest and danced along his collarbone before they rubbed the smooth, satiny skin of his hard pectorals. He always had enjoyed touching him, loved the way Kaneki smiled and flushed at him in turn with a gentle kiss in between, but never had he seen such perfection so brazen and so very, very bare.

Tsukiyama loved it all.

"Kaneki," Tsukiyama murmured hotly when Kaneki moaned, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Kaneki blushed, how could he respond to that?! "N-No..." he answered quietly, suddenly feeling shy.

Tsukiyama smiled at him, and came down to gently kiss his face and then his lips. He then nosed Kaneki with an affectionate bump to the cheek. "So very, very beautiful..." His voice was quiet and breathless as he looked Kaneki in the eyes and took him in. "Tu es belle." 

Kaneki looked shyly away. "A-Am I really... to you?"

Tsukiyama laughed lightly and again kissed his cheek, so close his eyelashes brushed against Kaneki's skin. "Oui. More than anything I have ever seen." 

Kaneki shivered at the touch. "Well I... you are too, to me." He spoke as he looked at his chest and touched the hard planes with his hand.

The touch made the ghoul shiver above him, and a small sound came out right after that. "Merci amour." Tsukiyama thanked him with a pink flush. Such compliments from the one closest to him always made him blush. 

Kaneki looked at Tsukiyama's face in wonder before he spoke the words that hadn't been spoken between them, only felt. "I love you."

Tsukiyama blinked at him, eyes wide in surprise. The words slowly worked through him and then, when it hit, Tsukiyama was smiling, looking at Kaneki as though a blind man saw the sun for the first time. "And I love you, mon amour." 

Kaneki smiled back and grasped him. "I'm so happy," he nuzzled him, wanting to cry at the true feelings.

"I am very happy too." Tsukiyama held him tight with a growing grin and nuzzled his face. "You make me happy."

Kaneki's face was hot as he smiled and hugged Tsukiyama. "Can I... Is it okay if I call you Shuu now?"

Tsukiyama's heart thumped. "So long as I can call you Ken, then yes."

Kaneki purred. "Okay. And, Shuu?"

Tsukiyama shivered. His name sounded amazing coming from Kaneki's lips. "Yes Ken?"

Kaneki flushed at his name being spoken in that voice. "Could we... I-I can't hold it back."

Just as Tsukiyama looked at him with confusion, Kaneki made a longing sound from his throat to call for his mate. He looked at Tsukiyama with dark eyes as he released the full brunt of pent-up scent. It came out heady and intoxicating and made Kaneki so very sensitive.

Something snapped in him when he heard the call and Tsukiyama replied with a deep growl of his own, eyes sharpening as they focused on his mate beneath him. He descended upon his mate's neck and mouth and kissed down that pale column with hot and needy kisses. 

Kaneki mewled and his body writhed under Tsukiyama at his ministrations. He was just too sensitive and yet he wanted _more._ He subconsciously spread his legs, making more room for his soulmate as he turned his head to reveal more of his neck.

Tsukiyama adjusted himself between his legs and gripped Kaneki's waist, leaving no room between them. His lips went down Kaneki's collarbone and over his heart. 

Kaneki shuddered and his hands gripped the back of Tsukiyama's neck. "Shuu, I... I want you to make love to me, make me yours." He shifted his legs a little to relieve the tightness in his pants.

Tsukiyama took his lips off Kaneki's chest and looked at him with dark eyes. "If you are positive, I would be _more_ than happy to make you feel good." Tsukiyama kissed his jaw as his fingers tapped and fingered the band of Kaneki's pants. "I love you." 

Kaneki moaned softly. "I love you too, and I'm sure." He kissed him once. "I've never done anything like this, so..."

"It is fine, to be honest I have not done this myself." Tsukiyama nosed Kaneki's cheek with a pink flush as his fingers delved beneath the band of Kaneki's pants. "But I am sure we will be fine." 

Kaneki nodded, his own face flushed. At the most they've only grinded against each other while making out, they've never went further and actually _seen_ the other...

With a pounding heart Tsukiyama nuzzled Kaneki as he unbuttoned and slowly slid down Kaneki's pants, leaving his boxers behind as he completely pulled off the pants. He looked at Kaneki as he returned to his boxers and slowly, ever so slowly, slid it down. 

Kaneki blushed once he was completely naked and closed his legs to shield his vulnerability when Tsukiyama stared. He was self-conscious about how he might seem to Tsukiyama.

"Non non, amour do not do that." Tsukiyama cooed to his love as he gently pulled Kaneki's hands away. "You are absolutely magnifique." And he was, oh. Kaneki was absolutely perfect.

"Are you sure?" Kaneki hesitated before pulling his legs apart.

"I am positive." Tsukiyama felt along Kaneki's inner thighs and marveled at the sight. "C'est magnifique..." He peeked at Kaneki through his eyelashes. "Would you like to see me first?"

Kaneki nodded his head eagerly. He already knew Tsukiyama was handsome and even really cute at times, so he wanted to see all of him.

Tsukiyama kissed his lips then pulled back, rising up above him to fiddle with his pants. With a deep breath to calm his nerves Tsukiyama lowered his eyelashes and slowly, sensually, pushed down his pants and boxers with his thumbs.

Kaneki gasped as he looked over him. "I-I don't think it'll f-fit..."

Tsukiyama looked down at himself and quirked his lips. He smiled reassuringly at him as he pulled his clothes down the rest of the way and off to the side. "It will." he said, coming down to brush their noses together. "I will just need to prepare you. But if it hurts at all let me know and I will stop. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Kaneki purred and nodded. "Okay, I trust you."

Tsukiyama stared at him as a huge ball of emotion lodged in his throat. His smile wavered and he kissed Kaneki again to show his appreciation. "Merci," he breathed, and leaned over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. 

Kaneki blushed. "You were prepared...?" He eyed the bottle.

Tsukiyama blinked down at him then looked away, blushing profusely. He gripped the bottle tight. "I didn't... I didn't know if or when and I," Tsukiyama leaned back on his haunches and fiddled with his hands as his face reddened some more. "I wanted to be prepared." 

Kaneki leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for being thoughtful." He smiled at him softly.

"O-Oui. My pleasure." Tsukiyama smiled back at him and the red in his face faded. With one last kiss, Tsukiyama uncapped the bottle and lathered his fingers before capping and tossing the bottle to the side. "I am going to start with one, okey?" 

Kaneki nodded, bracing himself. He was a little nervous since he didn't know what to expect.

Tsukiyama rolled his lips together then put one single finger at Kaneki's entrance. With a quick glance up Tsukiyama rimmed the puckered hole, covering it in fluid, and slowly pushed in. 

Kaneki gasped at the foreign feeling. "It-it feels weird..." He tightened around the digit and refrained from wanting to push it out.

Tsukiyama went slower going in. "I am sure," he agreed with a brief bite of his lip. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him in any way... He wiggled his finger around, gently rubbing his walls. 

Kaneki pressed his lips together as a small sliver of pleasure went through him. It was slight, but it was there. It was still kind of uncomfortable as Tsukiyama prodded more, he needed something to take his mind off it...

Which Tsukiyama did immediately with a hot kiss to his lips, tugging and sucking on Kaneki's lips with reckless abandon. 

Kaneki was surprised, but grew hot immediately and responded to the kiss. Tsukiyama's scent was thicker now around him and he melted as it spurred his arousal on.

Tsukiyama adjusted his position over Kaneki as he continued preparing him with the single finger, making sure to stroke and pump through those hot walls as he continued kissing him. When his finger was going in with little to no resistance, Tsukiyama carefully added in a second finger and slowly but surely made his way up to scissoring him. 

Kaneki bit Tsukiyama's lip and sucked it harshly as a way to distract himself from the fingers moving inside him. It was such a strange feeling, but Tsukiyama's scent greatly calmed him.

Such an action made Tsukiyama moan slightly. That hadn't been the first time Kaneki bit him, but oh mon dieu did it always set a fire in him. He licked out at Kaneki's lips as he used both fingers to caress his walls with every scissoring motion, feeling himself burn from the inside out. 

Kaneki felt his kakugan emerge at the taste of his mate's blood and his own desire growing. He pulled his lips away so he could look at Tsukiyama. "Can I mark your neck? I want to taste you..." he trailed off at the remembered taste. Tsukiyama had let him bite him before and that's when they first grinded against each other since it caused immense pleasure for both. Just thinking about it had the half-ghoul licking his lips.

Tsukiyama's lips curled into a fine smirk. "If that is what my Ken wishes." He displayed his neck, tilting it to the side, as his purple-blue eyes flashed knowingly. "Bon appetit~" 

Kaneki's mouth latched onto that pale neck and licked over it before sinking his teeth into the familiar area, marking him anew. He moaned as the taste flooded him - it was the best taste he's ever had and it made him full faster so he didn't over-eat and risk hurting his mate.

Tsukiyama moaned loudly as his eyes shut in pure pleasure, a coursing fire already igniting his blood and making him hot, so hot when Kaneki bit more into him. There was pain but then there was immense pleasure and Tsukiyama started to quake from its effect on his body. 

Kaneki sucked and chewed a bit as he held him close with his hands rubbing against Tsukiyama's back. He instinctively pushed down on the fingers inside him.

That made Tsukiyama's fingers curl and the ghoul pulled out with them in that same position, earning a low moan from his mate that sent heat and shivers shuddering up his spine. He automatically went right back in with three, keeping his long fingers together as he pushed them inside Kaneki. 

Kaneki's fingernails dug in slightly and he bit down more for a bite at the feeling of even more inside him. His back arched suddenly when he felt Tsukiyama's fingers hit something inside him. His head was thrown back as he moaned and pleasure blinded his mind.

Tsukiyama stared at him. Then, he smirked. "So that is where it is?" Tsukiyama hit that place again, earning another moan from Kaneki's contorted lips and the sight of pure sin made all the heat in his body flood south. "I shall have to keep that in mind." 

"Wh-What...?" Kaneki gasped out and then moaned loudly when the bundle of nerves was struck again. "What is that?" He panted slightly.

"That, mon amour, is your prostate." Tsukiyama stroked that very spot and got a soundless moan in return, making the ghoul bite his lip. "It is what will make you feel good." 

Kaneki's chest heaved and he eyed the lube. He reached for it and poured some onto his hand and looked down at Tsukiyama's hard member. He bit his lip, "Can I...?" His face was hot and he couldn't even finish what he was going to ask.

Tsukiyama followed his line of sight and flushed promptly, but his eyes spoke his untold desire. "Yes. Please." 

Kaneki reached slowly forward until his hand wrapped around the thickness. He gulped as it twitched in his hold and he started a slow pumping motion, getting it slick and ready.

Tsukiyama shuddered then moaned, low and long, his chest rolling with every shaky breath he took. _Bien Dieu..._ Kaneki's hands felt so good on him. He breathed out a pleased sigh and moaned again, near Kaneki's ear.

Kaneki felt good that he was pleasing his mate and he made sure to completely coat the appendage with the lube. He removed his hand and softly pecked Tsukiyama on the lips.

Tsukiyama's eyes fluttered open when they broke apart, and with a gentle tilt of of his lips Tsukiyama pushed Kaneki back on the bed and pulled out of him completely. He stroked Kaneki's face with his free hand as his heart thumped loudly in his chest. "Are you ready?"

Kaneki nervously nodded and braced himself as Tsukiyama lifted his hips a bit and put a pillow down for his waist and back.

"This might help." Tsukiyama murmured as he took him by the hips. Kaneki blushed a bit and smiled, so thankful once again for having someone as thoughtful as Tsukiyama for a soulmate.

Tsukiyama smiled back at him and angled himself, pressing his hard member along the sensitive skin just outside Kaneki's entrance. He caught Kaneki's eye when he heard a soft sound. "If it hurts at any time..." Tsukiyama trailed off.

"I'll tell you." Kaneki took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. "I'll tell you.."

Tsukiyama came down to kiss him and, just as their lips met, he pushed in.

A moan escaped from Kaneki as Tsukiyama held in the urge to completely fill his mate. Kaneki's entrance constricted around the hard member and he tried desperately to relax himself so he could adjust better.

Tsukiyama pushed even slower as he slid his hands down to cup Kaneki's backside and massaged his lower back with his fingers. 

Kaneki purred at that as he started to feel his muscles gradually relax and felt Tsukiyama sink deeper into him. His heart was pounding as it was becoming a surreal moment.

Tsukiyama groaned low when he finally sheathed himself and had to use every bit of his will to not take his mate right then and there - he'd never forgive himself if Kaneki were hurt in the process. He continued his soft massaging as he panted and looked at Kaneki with hooded eyes. "Tell me when you are ready." 

Kaneki wiggled his body a bit, it was strange to have something so big in him. Tsukiyama's scent came off of him in musky thickness and made Kaneki's own sex throb. To ward off any pain or uneasiness, he reached down to lightly stroke himself. "You can go, just... slowly please."

Tsukiyama licked his dry lips with a gentle nod and pulled out slow, already moaning at how tight Kaneki was around him. Pushing in went a little faster, but still slow, and to distract Kaneki from his pace, Tsukiyama began to leave a trail of kisses along his collarbone. 

Kaneki moaned and started to get used to the pace. Everything felt so hot down there and he started to slowly pump himself.

Tsukiyama let his hands venture out to explore more of Kaneki's body. With every thrust he slid his hands up and along Kaneki's sides until they fanned out over his chest and rested on his biceps. Tsukiyama moaned when warmth completely filled him and had to bite his lip.

Kaneki cried out when he thumbed over the sensitive tip and looked at Tsukiyama with dark eyes. He moaned and called out to him to come closer, wanting desperately to taste his lips.

Tsukiyama descended upon him and hotly kissed his lips, raking his fingertips up Kaneki's back as his other hand held Kaneki's hips in place. He moved a little faster inside him, the slick slapping of skin driving him on and on. 

Kaneki wrapped his legs around him tighter and used his free arm to hold onto Tsukiyama's back, his nails digging in there. Kaneki licked those lips and meshed their lips tightly together as he felt Tsukiyama go faster inside him.

Tsukiyama moaned against his lips and playfully tugged Kaneki's lower lip between his own lips as they kissed. He kissed his lover lovingly, passionately, with the full intent of making Kaneki feel so secure and the most loved man in the world.

Tsukiyama then started to search for Kaneki's prostate with faster, deeper thrusts.

Kaneki was lost in the sensations, being drowned by the overwhelmingness of Tsukiyama's kisses. His back arched and he felt his toes curl when the hard flesh inside him brushed against his sensitive bundle of nerves. "Shuu!" He moaned out as he thrusted back against that hot rod moving into him faster and harder.

Oh, hearing his name like that made him moan. Tsukiyama struck for that same spot again, getting another moan in return, and continued thrusting into his prostate just so he could hear his name moaned with Kaneki's sensual voice. He loved it, loved it all.

"Kaneki~" The ghoul moaned throatily, so lost in the sensations that all he knew was his mate. "I love you Kaneki~

Kaneki felt tears spring to his eyes from the immense pleasure, his body writhing under his mate as he heard the headboard hit against the wall repeatedly. "C-Call me by it!" He kept making noises that it was hard to get out.

"Oh~ Ken," Tsukiyama moaned out, "Ken Ken Ken, I love you Ken!" Tsukiyama came so close to Kaneki's body their skin slid against each other and the friction only added to the sensations. "Mon Ken, My Ken, Ken." 

"Shuu~" Kaneki moaned and whimpered as he felt the pressure and sweet heat build up inside him. He continued to work his member, enjoying their bodies sliding like they were. Their scents were thick and musky in the air and he loved it.

Tsukiyama mouthed along Kaneki's neck then kissed right up the pale column, accentuating every other kiss with a moaned out, "Ken," in between. 

Kaneki bit his lip and eyed Tsukiyama's neck. He could clearly feel his mate driving harder into him, he felt it so deep and felt so full that he grew hotter and hotter. By instinct, he wanted to mark his mate when he went over the edge with him.

Tsukiyama could feel his release building up inside him and he suckled harshly on Kaneki's pulse point, right where some part of him wanted to bite. It was a strange feeling but at the same time so very right, and Tsukiyama wanted to do it as the coil in his belly tightened and threatened to break. "Ken..." 

With the calling of each other's names, the coil snapped and they started coming deeply, searing the bond forever as they instinctively bit into each other's necks.

For Kaneki, it was white hot pleasure. He could feel the hot essence of his mate reach deeply into him and he moaned as he grinded back against him, his own release shooting between their chests as blood pooled into his mouth deliciously.

For Tsukiyama, it was like the sun had exploded inside him and sweet, beautiful heat threatened to tear him apart. Nothing had ever felt so right, to be connected to Kaneki like this in the most intimate of embraces. He moaned around the bite and bit down more, savoring each and every crimson drop of blood and the delectable taste of his mate.

They both rode out their joining with a few more waves of pleasure - and, in Tsukiyama's place, _thrusting_ \- until they came down from their high and both were left joined at the shoulder as they were. Tsukiyama breathed in deeply through his nose as he bit more into Kaneki's shoulder then let go with a content sigh. He started licking the wound as he pulled oh so gently out of his mate.

Kaneki let out a soft moan at that and started licking over the mark he left on Tsukiyama, knowing it would heal over soon as his was already.

Tsukiyama finished off his licking with a kiss to the wound and licked up Kaneki's neck as he waited patiently for Kaneki to have his fill. 

When Kaneki finished, he nuzzled into him as he panted slightly. "Amazing." Was all he could mutter.

That made Tsukiyama chuckle, and he nuzzled him back when he returned to his neck. "Très bien. That makes me happy." 

"I'm really happy too." Kaneki purred and rubbed against him more, smiling.

The two nuzzled until they fell asleep together, hearts pounding as one as they breathed in sync, dreaming about the other.

 

**~ * ~ * END * ~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiny: Sorry the ending seemed rushed, I forgot that we didn't finish it until now so I had to make up a good one-liner.
> 
> Shattered: We hope you enjoyed! More Shuuneki goodness will be coming out~ We're working on turning our Shuuneki Text Rp into an actual long fic (full of smut and fluff) so stay tuned~!


End file.
